From the Past, to the Present
by Kiyana
Summary: Harry Potter/Sailor Moon (Very Original, NOT!) I Finally updated, again. Chapter 14 is now up!! There is no Sailor Moon or sailor scouts! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. 01

DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
  
Tsukino Usagi grinned as she and her best friend, Lily Evans, peeked around the corner. Standing there was James Potter and Sirius Black, two of the most popular boys in Hogwarts. James was tall and had messy black hair and brown eyes. Sirius was about the sames height with black hair and blue eyes. They were known for being two of the hottest guys in Hogwarts. Not after they were threw with them. Trying not to giggle, Lily said the incantation and pointed her wand at the two boys in the hallway. Making sure the spell worked, the two ran off to the Gryffindor common room so they wouldn't be near the two boys when they found out what Lily just did to them. About 10 minutes later, a distinct roar of fury was heard. The portrait door crashed open and a furious James and Sirius nearly ran through. Usagi bent her head into her book to try not to beurst out laughing. James had bright pink hair with neon green eyes. His skin had been changed to a strange orange color. Sirius now had neon green hair and bright purple eyes. His skin was neon pink. Their normal black school robes had been changed to look like a clowns costume. Being from a pure-blood family, they didn't recognize it. All of the muggle-born students in the common room did, and were trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.   
  
Sirius and James both marched over to the couch where the two girls were sitting. "EVANS!! TSUKINO!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO US??" Calming herself down Usagi looked and the 2 boys with a raised eyebrow, "Why on earth did you dye your hair? It looked much better the way it was before." Sirius growled and said, "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU DID THIS!" Lily pretended to look shocked and hurt as she said, "That hurts, to think, poor sweet little us would do such a terrible thing." "Besides," Usagi cut in, "We, at least, have some fashion sense. We know better than to go around dressed like Bozo the clown."   
  
From accross the room, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were watching the little show, quite entertained. It was always funny to watch 2 of the 3 people who didn't fall head over heels at James and Sirius' feet in love. Although James and Sirius wouldn't admit it, most of the boys in school fell for Lily and Usagi. They didn't care, but nonetheless, the other girls were jealous of their looks. Lily's shiny waist-length red hair and emerald green eyes. Usagi's ankle length silvery-blond hair that was kept in a braid most of the time, and her dark blue eyes with silver specks. Yep, most of the boys at school were in love with the 2. Except for James and Sirius who hated them with a passion because they always seemed to be at the recieving end of their jokes. Even though Remus and Peter were James and Sirius' friends, they hardley ever got tricked. This was because Remus just happened to be dating Hotaru Tomoe. Hotaru Tomoe was one of Usagi and Lily's best friends. She had shoulder length dark purple hair and dark purple eyes. One thing the 4 boys and 3 girls had in common was that they were all 5th year Gryffindors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Another thing was they all hated Severus Snape and his little band of Slytherins which included Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and, Narcissa Jon.   
  
Even those common characteristics didn't stop them from dislikeing each other. In fact, it only encouraged it. They were always out to prove who was the better prankster by playing numerous jokes on the Slytherins and trying to outdo each other in getting detentions. Well that was only Usagi and Sirius, but they still fought over nearly everything. That all changed one day. 


	2. 02

I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. The other disclaimer was so short and abrupt because my little brother kicked me off the computer. As always, Read and Review! JA!  
  
One day, Professor McGonnagall was walking down the hallway and stopped short. Standing in the middle was James Potter and Sirius Black. That in its self wasn't very strange, but they looked.....different. James now had green and silver robes on that said, "I LOVE SLYTHERINS," while Sirius was sporting a black school robe with a sign that said, "I LOVE SEVERUS SNAPE." Sighing, Professor McGonnagall made her way over to the two dejected and furious looking boys, "Do I even need to ask why you are in that strange getup?" With a flick of her wand, their clothes were back to normal. Then she asked, "Would I be correct to presume that Ms. Evans and Ms. Tsukino did this?" James nodded furiously, "Yes, you would be quite correct. All we did was make their books bite and put a lateness charm on them!" Sirius groaned, "Prongs!" James realized what he had just said and had the decency to look sheepish. "You will go to your dorms and stay there until I come to get you, do you understand me?" the Professor asked. The 2 boys nodded before racing off to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
After the 2 were out of sight, McGonnagall went to the gargoyle statue that was infront of Headmaster Dumbledore's office. After saying the password, 'gum drops', she walked into the room. Dumbledore looked up as she entered and asked, "What may I do for you today Minerva?" McGonnagall sat down in the chair and said, "I'm here to find out what we can do to make Black, Potter, Evans, and Tsukino get along. Their practical jokes on each other have gone on long enough!" "I'm inclined to agree with you, Minerva, though their jokes do provide some entertainment," Dumbledore answered. "Entertaining and annoying, you mean. Their antics distracts the rest of the students in this school from their learning. These jokes of theirs may be appropriate, sometimes, but not in a classroom setting. This has been long enough for their grudge against each other." Dumbledore nodded, "I suppose I will have to agree. I will have to think of a way to get them to work together."  
  
Later that night at supper, Dumbledore stood up, "Quiet down students, I have an announcement to make. Today, lists have been posted around the school. These lists will contain the names of the people who have been chosen to go to foreign schools as part of an exchange program. While in your exchange school, you will be partnered up with a person from your school. You will go to all of your classes with your partner, and even go to social gatherings with your partner. The partners have been decided by the teachers and myself. Thank you and eat well." As soon as Dumbledore sat down, the food appeared on the tables and the students started to eat.   
  
After finishing supper without any inncidents, Lily, Usagi, and Hotaru rushed up the steps to see if they had gotten into the exchange program. Seeing the list, a "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" was heard from Lily and Usagi. The list they were looking at read:  
  
SALEM ACADEMY OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY; AMERICA:  
  
Lily Evans-GryffindorJames Potter-Gryffindor  
Usagi Tsukino-GryffindorSirius Black-Gryffindor  
Hotaru Tomoe-GryffindorRemus Lupin-Gryffindor  
Minako Aino-HufflepuffPeter Pettigrew-Gryffindor  
Setsuna Meioh-RavenclawSeverus Snape-Slytherin  
Molly White-GryffindorArthur Weasly-Gryffindor  
Narcissa Jones-SlytherinLucius Malfoy-Slytherin  
Michiru Kaioh-RavenclawHaruka Tenoh-Slytherin  
Makoto Kino-HufflepuffDarien Sheilds-Ravenclaw  
  
Note: The following pairings will not and cannot be changed for any reason. The above students will be spending 5 months in their exchange school.  
  
"OhMyGod! I have to spend 5 months with Sirius Black?!?!? I'll probably get put into jail for manslaughter!" Usagi exclaimed. "Tell me about it," Lily groaned, "They'll probably be dead within the first week." "Correction, first day," Usagi put in. "Who will be dead Evans? Tsukino?" The 3 girls turned around and standing there was noneother than the 4 Marauders. Usagi scowled and said, "You." Sirius grinned and asked, "And why would that be Tsukino?" Usagi turned around, grabbed the list, then stuck it in his face. THATS why." Seeing his name with Usagi's, Sirius became horrified. Looking at his friend confused, James asked, "Padfoot, whats wrong?" "Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG? MY PARTNER IS TSUKINO AND YOURS IS EVANS! THATS WHATS WRONG!" James snatched the list saying, "That can't be true! There has to be a mistake!" "What kind of mistake, Mr. Potter?" The group turned around to see Professor McGonnagall standing there. "Ma'am someone put me with Evans and Sirius with Tsukino!" "Oh really?" If they didn't know any better, the 7 would have sworn that McGonnagall was actually amused. "Professor," Usagi cut in, "We don't, well we don't get along." McGonnagall then said sharply, "You'll have to Miss Tsukino, the groups can't be changed." With that, McGonnagall swept away leaving 4 very shocked students.  
  
Once inside Dumbledore's office, McGonnagall grinned, "That was brilliant, Albus. If they don't kill each other first, that is." Dumbledore chuckled, "I have a feeling this will all work out for the best."  
  
A/N- This is an AU meaning there is no Sailor Moon or Sailor Scouts. I used the other scouts because I couldn't just use the 6 people the story is focused on. I will make slight references to the others, but not many.  
  
In case you hadn't noticed, it will be Usagi/Sirius; Lily/James; Hotaru/Remus, Peter won't be with anyone as of now, but that may change later. 


	3. 03

I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon!  
  
Usagi sighed as she sat waiting in the airport with the other students going to the USA. She was miserable. She had to spend 5 months with Sirius Black without killing him. That was gonna be tough. If only he could shut his mouth for at least 5 minutes she would be okay. But HELLO, this is Sirius Black we are talking about here. He couldn't shut up if his life depended on it. Another sigh. At least Lily was going to go to the same school as she was, so she would have someone to talk to so she could keep her sanity. Spending 5 months with Sirius? She would be suprised if she didn't go insane first.  
  
Sirius growled as he tried to keep his mind away from anything concerning Usagi Tsukino. She was pretty, he would give her that, but she had the habit of putting a Silence Charm on him whenever he was near her. Her excuse was that she needed quiet, but he wasn't stupid enough to fall for that excuse. 5 months. It was going to be a miserable 5 months. And to make things worse, there was going to be a ball on the last night of their stay. He loved balls, don't misunderstand, but he already had a date. And his date just happened to hate his guts. He was sure he was going to have a swell time. Looking over at her, he snickered. He just knew she trying to figure out a way to keep her sanity while with him.  
  
Lily groaned as she looked at the floor. 5 whole months with James Potter. She was doomed. She would have to put up with Mr. Playboy for 5 months. Lily brightened, at least Usagi would be there to make sure she didn't do anything too rash. Like kill James for instance. However, she felt even more sorry for Usagi than for herself. Potter might be a playboy, but take him and multiply it by 2, that was Sirius. Lily snickered quietly, she would probably be stuck with the job of being the sensible one. Lily just hoped Usagi survived this trip with her sanity intact. At least someone will be having a somewhat..........interesting time. But all the same, she felt sorry for Usagi.  
  
'5 months with Lily Evans. 5 months with Lily Evans. 5 months with Lily Potter. Waaaaaaaiiiiiiitttttt a minute, Lily Potter? Where the hell did that come from?' James turned to wall next to him and beat his against the wall to get the thought of him and Lily together out of his head. Where did that thought come from anyway? James groaned, how the hell was he going to survive? Then he thought of Usagi Tsukino. His face broke into a large grin at the thought of her and Sirius together. She was going the be insane by the time Sirius was through with her. That should be interesting entertainment, provided she doesn't kill him of course. If she did, she could probably plead insanity.  
  
Remus and Hotaru exchanged amused glances. The 2 of them didn't have a problem witht the partner arrangement, seeing as how they were going out already, but they knew that their friends would be providing a VERY entertaining 5 months for the poor tenants of Salem. They both thought of Sirius and Usagi and nearly burst out laughing. Neither Usagi nor Sirius could tolerate someone like themselves for very long. Like themselves meaning loud, mischievous, a troublemaker, and also very clever at thinking up pranks. Someone was most defentally going to go insane. Their thoughts turned to Lily and James. Their situation was different from Usagi and Sirius' because they could probably tolerate each other, for a month at the most. The 2 wondered if the teachers who assigned the partners knew that they had created a tornado. Things were probably going to be very hectic the 5 months they were going to be there.   
  
Of course the teachers knew they had created a potential disaster with 2 particular groups they created. That, of course, was the point. Make them get along so they would stop terrorizing each other. McGonnagall's thoughts were interupted by a horrible thought, if they did start to get along, they would probably start wreaking havoc together. 


	4. 04

I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They belong to the people who created them.  
  
Finally, the call for their airplane arrived. McGonnagall stood up and said, "Students, if you will follow me, we will now begin to board." All of the students in the waiting room got up and started to follow their Professor. Behind Usagi, Lily, and Hotaru, they heard the 4 Marauders talking, "How do you think we're going to get there, Prongs? Is this like some sort of teleporting device?" "I don't know Padfoot. What do you think Moony? Wormtail?" Peter just shrugged while Remus asked Hotaru, "Hey Hotaru, how are we going to get there?" Hotaru grinned, "We're going to fly." James looked excited, "We're going to fly?" Usagi rolled her eyes, "Not that kind of fly idiot, we're going to fly in an airplane." Sirius looked confused, "Airplane, whats an airplane?" Lily groaned, "Its something that flys Muggles from place to place. Its really big so it fits alot of them in it." "Oh." The 4 still looked confused. Lily gave an exasperated sigh, "You'll see when we get on the plane."  
  
When they finally got on the plane, Sirius, Remus, and James were all amazed. Peter looked frightened. McGonnagall quickly came forward and started showing everyone where they sat. Of course they had to sit with their partners. Usagi groaned, 6 hours of trying to keep Sirius Black from doing anything that would get them in trouble. This wasn't going to be fun. After a half an hour of waiting, they were finally ready to take off. Soon they were moving. "Cool! Is this how we're going to get there?" Sirius asked. Usagi looked at him, then looked back out her window, "No, we're not even in the air." Sirius blinked then looked out the window she was , "Everything is going by so FAST!" "Thats because we're moving fast. But we'll be going faster." Sirius blinked again.  
  
Overhearing their conversation, Remus asked Hotaru, "We'll be going faster than this?" Hotaru grinned, "Yup, we have to go fast enough to get off the ground. And to do that you have to be going pretty damn fast." "Okay. How long does it take to get in to the, nevermind, we're already going up." Hotaru laughed, "Don't worry Remus, airplanes hardley ever crash." Hearing that, Sirius yelped, "Whaddya mean crash?" Usagi rolled her eyes, "She means exactly what she said, some planes crash. But its really rare." Glaring, Sirius retorted, "That doesn't make me feel better. We could be one of the rare ones!" From infront of Usagi and Sirius, Lily laughed, "Not likely Black, they have people check the planes out before they go up in the air." Joining the conversation, James snapped, "It doesn't mean they might have mischecked something Pot-er Evans."  
  
Hearing what James almost said, Usagi and Hotaru raised an eyeborw. The others hadn't heard because they were too preoccupied with their debate. Why on earth would James Potter almost call Lily Potter instead of Evans. That was just something they would have to find out.  
  
"Right Usagi? Hotaru?" The 2 were snapped out of their reverie when Lily asked them a question. Usagi grinned sheepishly, "What was that? I didn't quite hear it." "Neither did I," Hotaru admitted. Lily sighed, "I told Potter and Black that they did have bathrooms on the plane and they seem to think that if you flush things down there, it will fly out of the plane." Usagi choked on the sip of water that she had just taken, while Hotaru just blinked. Then they looked around realizing that the 2 troublemakers were gone. "Oh God, Lily they didn't, did they?" Lily replied dryly, "They did." Hotaru turned to Remus, "Why didn't you go?" "And get in trouble with McGonnagall?" was the reply.   
  
Sure enough, James and Sirius soon came back being dragged by their ears by McGonnagall. "I want the two of you to stay here and not do anything. Do I make myself clear?" she asked. A "Yes," and "Yep" was heard by the 2 boys. McGonnagall went back to her seat hoping the rest of the flight would be uneventful. 


	5. 05

OHMIGOD!! I'M UPDATING!!! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! CALL THE POLICE!  
  
NEWAYZ, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! BOTH HARRY POTTER AND SAILOR MOON BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! BTW SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES, I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY W/ SCHOOL.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Alas, McGonnagall's wish of an uneventful flight would'nt come true. No sooner than she had reached her seat, did Sirius come running down the aisles with Usagi on his heels. McGonnagall sighed, then stood up, "Mr. Black, Ms. Tsukino, what is your problem?" Usagi glared at Sirius before telling the angry Professor, "He DUMPED his SODA in MY HAIR! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME TO GET THE STICKINESS OUT?" Sirius snickered, "I guess that just means you'll have to take a bath. It could become a good habit for you." The grin Sirius had on his face grew wider as Usagi turned red. "Perhaps thats why the Kou guy broke up with you, you smell bad..." He trailed off when he looked at her face, she looked ready to cry. "Hey, Tsukino," he started, but he was cut off when she slapped him. That done, she turned on her heel and stalked down to the bathrooms and entered one slamming the door behind her.  
  
Once inside, Usagi did start to cry. Seiya had been one of the first guys she had liked then all of the sudden he dumped her, saying she wasn't mature enough for him and that he didn't like the way she flirted with every guy around. She glared at the wall, thinking to herself, 'I do not flirt. That concieted jackass. If I ever see him again, I'll show him immature.' Looking in the mirror, she grimced. Now her eyes were all red and puffy. She would not let Black now anything he said had effected her. Although her slapping him probably betrayed that. She grinned and thought, 'I should slap him more often, its fun. But I will prove to that stupid bastard that I can and will get a guy mooning over me.'  
  
While Usagi had rushed into the bathroom, Sirius went back to his seat looking serious. James noticed him first, "Hey Padfoot! Good to see your not dead! Hey, whats that red mark?" "Tsukino slapped me," was the reply. Lily smirked, "I bet thats something she had wanted to do for a long time." Hotaru shook her head sighing, "I really wish the 4 of you would get along. You're going to be partners for this trip and obviously there isn't a way to get out of it. So if you would just....what the hell is Usagi doing sitting in Darien Sheilds' lap?!?" Sirius turned around abruptly, indeed, Usagi was sitting in Darien Sheilds' lap. Sirius had a strange feeling in his stomach at the sight of them together, but brushed it away as he and James looked at each other, it was time for some fun.  
  
Usagi smirked inwardly at the reaction she got when they had noticed her with Darien. He was a total idiot for being in Ravenclaw, but she would prove to Sirius Black that she did NOT smell and she could get a guy if she wanted to. All of the sudden, she was ripped from Darien's lap, "what the hell?" she said confused when she saw that it was Potter who had picked her up. She glared up at him, "What the hell are you doing Potter?!?! PUT ME DOWN!" James dropped her uncermoniously on the aisle, gasping dramatically, he asked, "You don't love me anymore? After all that we've been through!" He burst into tears so fake even Snape would know they weren't real. But obviously someone did, "You have a boyfriend, Usagi? You shouldn't do things like this to them. It isn't very nice." Usagi, and even James, stared at Darien like he was crazy, he believed it? Usagi could only stare at his retreating back. "That has to be the stupidest person alive," James said. Usagi groaned, this was going to kill her, "For once, Potter, and just this once, I am going to have to agree with you."  
  
Obviously James was a bit suprised, because he fell over. Sirius and Remus both came over after seeing James fall, "Hey whaddya do to Prongs? Thats not fair, I always thought that I would be the one to kill 'em." James groaned from his position on the ground, "I'm not dead yet Padfoot, Tsukino just said she agrees with me!" Both Sirius and Remus looked at Usagi in shock, then they too fainted.  
  
WHADDYA THINK? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	6. 06

I do not own anything and i never will. I wish I owned Sirius though! But alas, i don't. They (Harry Potter and Sailor Moon) both belong to their respective owners.  
  
After seeing 3 of the 4 infamous Marauders faint, Usagi rolled her eyes. Lily and Hotaru always said SHE was over dramatic. Obviously they had never seen James, Sirius, and Remus. For the love of Selene, all she did was agree with James that Darien was a brainless idiot who should be put out of his misery. Usagi paused her thinking process, did she just AGREE with James Potter. She put a hand to her forehead and walked back down the isle to her seat. When she got back to her seat, Lily asked, "Usagi, if you don't mind my asking, why the hell is your hand on your forehead?" Usagi flopped down into her seat, "I'm taking my temperature." Hotaru and Lily blinked simotameously, "Why?" Usagi sighed, "I believe I am ill." Hotaru and Lily just blinked. Usagi sighed again, "I just agreed with James Potter. True, Darien is a brainless idiot, but I agreed with him. Do you know what this might do to my reputation?" Lily and Hotaru shared a look, and then rolled their eyes. Usagi scowled, "I'm serious." Hotaru grinned, "Really? I always thought you were Usagi." Usagi groaned, "NO, I'm SERIOUS!" "But you can't be Sirius, I am," Sirius cut in. Usagi groaned again, "I know he's Sirius, but I'm SERIOUS!" "NO, I'M Sirius." Usagi banged her head on the plastic tray thing that was pulled out infront of her seat, "When I sawy SERIOUS, I mean S-E-R-I-O-U-S!" Lily, Hotaru, Remus, and James said, "Oooooohhhhhhhh," but Sirius still said, "I'm Sirius, and you spelt my name wrong. Its not S-E-R-I-O-U-S its S-I-R-I-U- S." Usagi sighed, "Forget it Sirius, just forget it. I don't think your tiny brain could comprehend what I am desperetly trying to tell you." Sirius just stared at her. Of course he got what she had said, he just decided he would humor her by looking for all the world like he didn't understand a damn thing she was saying.  
  
Not too far into the flight, Usagi and Sirius got tired of messing with each other. They mutually decided to move on to other targets. Not that they would admit they move agreed to target someone else, but that was what they decided. They even had the perfect targets sighted. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. And Narcissa Jones was a good target as well. Now they just had to decide what to do with them. For this critical time, they each consulted their respective friends. Hotaru and Remus for some reason had decided to refrain from the fun and were therefore watching the preceedings with unmasked humor.  
  
On one side, you have Usagi and Lily. The other, James and Sirius. This wasn't the feared work together and wreak havoc on the probably suspecting Slytherins. No this was a bet. A bet between Usagi and Sirius on who would be able to do the most damage to the Slytherins. It probably won't be a pretty sight when the 2 are through. Although sworn rivals, they (Usagi and Sirius) were very much alike. They both denied this with a passion. In their minds, they would never even come close to being similar.  
  
For the planning, they had both decided that they should try and stay away from magic as much as possible. It just wasn't smart, using magic on a Muggle airplane where they would probably see it then freak out because there are witches and wizards in the world and for exposing themselves as magical persons, they could get a lot of detentions. Not that that didn't appeal to the 2. They were currently competing for the most detentions. Usagi was winning by 20. Needless to say, Sirius was very determined to catch up.  
  
Getting back to their planning, Lily suggested that Usagi should do what Sirius had done to her, and dump soda on them. Seeing as how this was unoriginal, Usagi declined. Lily then came up with an even better idea, "Hey Usagi, do you know who to get to the luggage holding area on the bottom of the plane?" Seeing Usagi's nod, she continued, "Well, if you somehow are able to sneak down there, you can change all of the robes and stuff that they brought, for something else." Usagi grinned, "Or even better, tye-die 'em. Oh I'm thinking of a somewhat pink theme for Malfoy. Hmmm, maybe neon green and yellow for Snape, and bright orange for Narcissa?" Lily grinned, "Perfect." Usagi stood up and with a sweeping bow, she said elegantly (well as elegently as one can get while trying not to fall over laughing so hard about the current plan about to be set into motion.  
  
From behind them, Sirius eyed Usagi warrily. She had obviously gotten an idea. A splendid one by the way she was trying not to laugh. Well he would just have to out-do whatever it was she was planning on doing. He had told this to himself once, he had told this to himself twice, Usagi Tsukino would not out-do him, Sirius Black, not on this. He didn't feel like being her slave for a month or 4.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..............  
  
AS ALWAYS, please R&R! BTW I wrote this in my other fic, Love Through Quidditch, but I'm going to write it in this one too, I challenge any writer to write an Usagi/Oliver fic or an Usagi/Brad or Leon (ZOIDS) fic.  
  
Later Dayz 


	7. 07

I don't own anything and (unfortunatley) I never will. Both Harry Potter and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
So the terms of the bet have been uncovered. Whoever loses must be the other person's slave for 4 months. That information alone certainly does put into perspective the reasons both individuals feel they must win this bet.   
  
When we last left Sirius, he was brainstorming with James when Usagi made her grand exit. He turned back to James, "So Prongsy what am I going to do? Tsukino obviously already has an idea, and WE haven't come up with anything at all." James looked thoughtful, "Well, you could always lure one of them into the bathroom and then tape them to the wall." Sirius looked vaguely interested. He then spoke up, "What if I use those helium tanks I saw towards the back!" James looked at him confused, "And what would you do with that?" "Well, I over heard Evans and Tsukino talking and they were telling Moony about how there are oxygen masks somewhere. If we fill the masks with helium, and then stick them on their face,....." James picked up where he left off, "We'll have a couple of chipmonk talking Slytherins!" Sirius grinned, "Right in one."  
  
As Sirius waltzed off to complete his task, Usagi was down in the cargo hold of an airplane, looking for the 3 suitcases that belonged to her unfortunate victims. Because this was a strictly no-magic bet, she had to go into her suitcase first to get the jars of dye she conviently had. They WERE supposed to go into Sirius's shampoo, but she felt that if she tried hard enough, she just might be able to keep enough so she could dye his hair. But at the moment, winning this bet was the most important thing. There was no way in all 7 hells was she going to play slave for Sirius Black. Selene only knew what he would make her do, and she was not going to take that chance. No sirry, she was not going to take that chance.   
  
As I am sure every one is by now wondering, how would they decide who won? Well they couldn't very well judge it themselves, so they resorted to another method. Proffessor McGonagall was very well known for giving out detentions to whoever deserved them. But she not just gave them out, she gave them out according to the wrong done. Usagi and Sirius decided that they would let the Professor judge. Inadvertantly, of course. No, it would not do to let her know she was judging. She might not be fair in giving out the detentions.   
  
As Usagi walked back to her seat, Sirius looked up from where he was filling 2 oxygen masks with helium. From the way Usagi was smirking (he was unaware he wore the exact same smirk after completeing a prank), whatever it was she had done, went well. He grinned, it wouldn't be as amusing as what he was doing. As soon as he finished filling up the masks, he took them to 2 well known students. Setsuna Meioh and Michiru Kaioh. They would unknowingly carry the 2 masks to the Slytherins, and from there, nothing but pure enjoyment. As soon as he explained what the so-called flight attendant wanted, the 2 girls smiled, and took the masks to his prankees. He didn't like to think of the object of his prank as victims, that made it seem cruel and unusual. Which it wasn't. Really, it wasn't.  
  
Sirius watched as the 2 singled out Slytherins took the masks and put them on hesantly. They breathed in deeply for a couple minutes. Then took them off. They gave them back to Setsuna and Michiru who took them to a very confused flight-attendant. Sirius tore his gaze from the 2 Ravenclaw girls and watched Snape and Malfoy. When the 2 began to resume the conversation they were having beforehand, they stopped, and stared. Their voices weren't normal. As one, the 2 turned back and looked at Sirius.  
  
Later on, while infront of McGonagall, Sirius grinned. 5 detentions. He had gotten 5 detentions. 'Ha! Lets see Tsukino beat that!'  
  
OKAY, I have finished the 7th chapter. Next time, we find out the consequences of Usagi's prank! As always Pleaz read and review!  
  
Later Dayz 


	8. 08

I don't own nothing. Not Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Both belong to their respective owners.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
'It was over, thank the gods it was over.' This was basically McGonagall's thought process as the plane touched down on the runway of Boston International Airport. Unfortunatly, the voices of two particular Slytherins had not quite returned to normal, so they had the unfortunate luck of being stuck walking around and talking like they were the characters from the Muggle cartoon, 'Alvin and the Chipmonks.' Sirius hadn't quite stopped laughing yet.   
  
But soon, the results of the bet would be decided. You see, while still on the plane, Hotaru and Lily 'innocently' dropped their drinks on the un or rather suspecting Slytherins. Of course this made them upset, for they believed that this had been done on purpose. But McGonagall believed the story of Lily and Hotaru, probably because the 2 had been made prefects. So had James and Remus, for that matter, but it was unlikely the professor would believe the 2 of them in an event like this if they had 'accidentally' dropped their soda. So, as soon as they had landed and gotten off of the plane, the 3 went to their suitcases and trudged to the bathrooms.   
  
Not too long after, they came streaking out wearing clothes of very bright and vivid colors. It was unfortunate for Snape and Malfoy, seeing as how they were now dressed as freaks and their voices being what they were, needless to say, the Muggles in the airport had a very entertaining 10 minutes as they ran up to McGonagall and started shreiking. McGonagall took one look at them, then turned and glared. Usagi grinned, the Transfiguration professor always did seem to know who did what w/o anyone telling her. Just as well.  
  
McGonagall stomped over to Usagi and glared at her. "Ms. Tsukino, I don't suppose you know why those 3 students clothes have mysteriously changed color?" Usagi smiled innocently, "Of course I do my dear Professor. I decided black is a very boring color, and it should be spiced up some." McGonagall glared at her harder(A/N can someone do that?), "I hope you realize you now will have detention with Mr. Black seeing as how he took it upon himself to change Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape's voices. 5 detentions. As soon as we get to the school."  
  
Usagi stared after the retreating Professor. This was unheard of. She wasn't supposed to give them the same amount of detentions! They were supposed to get different amounts. This would not do. Now she had to spend 5 nights with the idiot whose name was Sirius.   
  
Sirius too stared after Professor McGonagall. They tied. How the hell did that happen? Well he had to admit, the voices and the clothes together really did set off alot of people. He could have sworn even the 2 Ravenclaws he got to give the masks to the Slytherins smiled. That was no mean feat. They normally viewed pranks as little annoyances to their daily lives. He hadn't been able to go out with them either.  
  
Thats all for NOW! Please read and review!  
  
lATER DAYZ 


	9. 09

Hello again, I will be updating again!! And as always, I do not own either Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They both belong to their respective owners.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After seeing both Sirius and Usagi's reactions to the results of the bet, Lily couldn't help herself, she had to laugh. She knew, just knew neither had anticipated a tie. Now the only question was how would they decide what to do about the bet. Would they just declare a tie and leave it at that? Or more likely, find a way to have a tie-breaker. Lily nodded her head decisively. Yes, that is how they will probably do it. Neither Usagi nor Sirius could stand to be on the same level for very long.  
  
And how would Lily know this, you ask, if she wasn't friends with him? As it had been noted earlier, Usagi and Sirius were very much alike. No matter how many times they would deny it. They were alike. Lily wouldn't have been suprised if they had gotten married someday. That is if Sirius ever stopped playing around like he did now. Well, if it wasn't marriage, it would be some sort of relationship. And it would last a long time. The same was true of Hotaru and Remus. They were both quite, and smart, in their own ways. And they both had their secrets. Remus's being that he was a werewolf and Hotaru's being that she had the strange, or so she thought, ability to heal. With out a wand. Seeing as how this was not normal, not even among witchs and wizards, she considered herself weird and an outcast from society. When she had first arrived at Hogwarts she kept to herself and didn't talk much. That is until Usagi and Lily had gotten a hold of her. They had seen that she looked lonely and decided to help. ANd they had been great friends ever since. Although Usagi would be maid of honor at Lily's wedding, Hotaru at Usagi's, and Lily at Hotaru's. They had flipped a coin their first summer as friends.  
  
Usagi, however, was a different story from Hotaru. Lily and Usagi had grown up together, but Lily was Muggle-born and Usagi was not. The reason for this was Usagi's family wanted to live in an environment where Usagi would learn things useful to Muggles so when she had grown up, they wouldn't be worried about letting their only child grow up in a world of Muggles all alone. However, she had also grown up with Sirius Black and James Potter. Unusual yes. You see, when Usagi was growing up, she spent the school year in the Muggle neighborhood that she lived in, but for the summer, she went to the Black's house. Usagi's mother and Mrs. Black had been friends for a long time when their children were born. They naturally assumed Usagi and Sirius would be best friends as well. But when Sirius first dumped a jar of neon pink finger paint on Usagi, 2 things were made clear. 1. They would most likely never get along. 2. Their parents dreams of the 2 of them getting married and making them family were dashed.   
  
Now James Potter, he had met the 2 (Usagi and Sirius) when he and his parents had moved in next door to the Blacks. Naturally the 2 became best friends and the sworn rivals of Usagi. On the train to Hogwarts, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were introduced. They became unsepartable friends after their first encounter with Snape. Usagi, however, believed she was doomed to spend the 7 years at Hogwarts with the 4 self proclaimed Marauders. Alas, her luck had changed. Her old time friend Lily Evans met her on the train. Needless to say they were both very suprised, but at the same time, glad. They now had someone to share their years at school together.  
  
Lily shook her head grinning. 'Oh what a tangled web we weave,' she thought ruefully. 'Who would have thought that we would get stuck going to America with the people we considered our worst enemies?'  
  
Across the terminal, James Potter was also watching the preceedings with interest. His interest faded away, however, when he saw Lily. Yes he had seen her before, but for some reason it was different know when he looked at her. He didn't know why. He shook his head, 'I'm just imagining things. There is no way in hell I'll EVER fall in love with Evans. Or even get a crush of some sort on her.'  
  
ALRIGHTY!! Thats it for chapter 9. I have decided that I am going to concentrate solely on this story for a while and then maybe on some of my other ones. Expect the next chapter up sometime later this week.  
  
Later Dayz 


	10. 10

Alrighty then!! I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter!!! They both belong to their respective owners!!! (Though I wish I did!!)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
After clearing up the confusion that the 2 troublemakers (also known as Usagi and Sirius) had caused, the now bewildered professors at Salem Academy showed the students from Hogwarts to the big yellow school buses that now awaited them. The students wasted no time in getting on, for they didn't want to risk the wrath of McGonagall if they didn't. Needless to say, the buses loaded up very quickly.   
  
As soon as the students were on the bus, several students that came from wizarding families and had never been on a bus before, gasped when the bus jerked forward. The 2 professors that had came to retrieve the Hogwarts pupils stood up. The woman with brown hair and eyes spoke up, "Hello everyone, My name is Professor Une (A/N: Hehe, yes i'm adding Gundam Wing. I didn't know what else to do and I didn't want to make up any characters. BTW i do not own Gundam Wing either. The people who created it do!), I am the Charms professor at Salem. When we get there, you will see that like Hogwarts, Salem has 4 houses; New York, Texas, Hollywood, and Chicago (A/N I couldn't think of anything else!!). You will be sorted into these houses by the house you were in at Hogwarts. Professor Kushranada will instruct you on where you will be going." The 2nd professor stood up. This one was a man with brown hair and eyes as well, "The students from the House of Ravenclaw shall report to the House of Chicago. The Head of Chicago is Professor Noin. Please see her if you have any questions. Those students from Hufflepuff shall report to Hollywood. The Head of Hollywood is Professor Dermail. Those students in Slytherin shall report to Texas. I am the Head of Texas. And that leaves Gryffindor house I suppose. You all shall report to New York. Your Head of House while your stay at Salem shall be Professor Merquise. As you can now see, we are now approaching the Academy."  
  
The students in the bus all looked out at the castle infront of them. It was not as grand as Hogwarts, but they didn't dare say anything. They didn't think that the students and faculty, much less McGonagall would appriate it. As they unloaded the bus, they saw the steps being lined with students watching them with what seemed like curiousity. Some of the students, like Usagi and Sirius, revelled in the attention. Lily and James, who normally liked attention, didn't like the type they were getting. It was like the students were measuring them up to a set of standards. Like if they were good enough to go into THEIR castle. Usagi had noticed it too and hmphed. Then grinned, 'If they don't think I'm worth enough to go into their castle, well whoever says it to my face will become my Snape alike while I'm staying here.' She heard Sirius cackling minacly, and groaned, 'If I stay alive, don't go insane, or murder Sirius.'   
  
Sirius, who was still cackling, grinned, 'Oh this was going to be fun. A whole new set of teachers to annoy, piss off, and drive insane,' which by the way, he was very good at. In fact, he had driven off the old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He just couldn't wait to get started. Then he noticed some of the students were measuring his capabilites. Testing him. That just would not do.   
  
Lily, for the first time in her life, was nervous. Well maybe the second time. The first had been when she had been trying to find out where the train for Hogwarts was. Really, how was she to know that she was supposed to walk through a brick wall that looked amazingly solid? She was not a psychic. Oh well, anyways, the castle before her was not as grand as Hogwarts, but it was still big. So it was safe to say she was a little nervous. Okay, not a little, a lot. But hey, normal people got nervous quite regularly. She paused her thinking process, wait just a lunar second, she wasn't normal, she was a witch.   
  
James met every stare put at him, stare for stare. He was not afaid of some school who probably thought they were better than him because they just HAPPENED to live in the richest country in the world. Well, they could just take their thoughts of him being unworthy and shove it up their asses. He didn't really give a damn what they thought. Only Lily mattered. Groaning, James turned around facing the bus and banged his head against it a couple times. 'I've gotta stop thinking like that. Its scaring me!' Turning to face the front, he saw many people looking at him strangly. Well, most looked strangely, a few looked curious.  
  
Hotaru raised an eye-brow from the stares they were getting. It amused her to think that people would have to 'assess' someone visually before letting them into the castle. Hearing a banging noise, she turned her head, and promptly rolled her eyes. She then turned to Remus and raised an eye-brow. He just shrugged, obviously not knowing what was going on with James. She turned back to the stares, then back to Remus when she felt his hand in hers. She grinned up at him, reassured. Not that there was anything to be worried about. not yet anyway. Usagi, Lily, James, and Sirius hadn't gotten started yet. Oh of course her and Remus would be involved soon, but not yet. Thank Hades, not yet.  
  
Remus smiled reassuringly at his girlfriend, then turned back to James, what the hell did he bang his head up against the bus for? James only knows. Its his head. Remus turned his attention to the students of Salem Academy. They didn't look too friendly. Not with them all standing there glaring like they didn't want them there and they should just leave and go back to where they came from. Well, not all of the students were glaring. A little under 1/2 the crowd looked unfriendly. The others looked very welcoming. "What the bloody hell are you lookin' at?" Remus turned, as he had expected, Usagi had finally grown tired of the stares.   
  
A girl with black hair and violet eyes stepped forward, "I don't know, you tell me. Why don't you just go back where you came from?" Usagi knowing that just saying 'Why don't you,' would be very childish, spouted off a flurry of Japanese that made Hotaru blush. McGonagall stepped forward and said, shocked, "MS. TSUKINO!"  
  
END FOR NOW!!  
  
Okie Dokie!! Another chapter finished!! I am sooooo proud of myself. 'Nother chapter finished.  
  
Later Dayz 


	11. 11

Alrighty, Chapter 11! I don't own anything, nothing that i am using, (unfortunately) they all have owners.  
  
And I am sorry I made people think I was bashing the Americans, I wasn't i was just having them size up the people from Hogwarts, I guess you could say. There is also a reason for this, which is stated in the chapter!   
  
Chapter 11  
  
Professor McGonagall stared in shock at Usagi. So did a couple of the other students who knew what she had just said. McGonagall didn't really speak Japanese, but she knew enough to know that the words Usagi had said were not something you told someone out loud. And judging by the looks on the other fluent Japanese speakers, she knew Usagi had just cussed that poor girl out.  
  
A sound made McGonagall stop mid-lecture. McGonagall tuned around, thinking she had maybe heard wrong, but she hadn't. Someone was laughing. Someone who had heard what Usagi had said, and understood it was laughing. Usagi noticed this as well, and studied the laughing boy. He looked to be around the age of a 5th year, but this far away she couldn't really tell. He had brown hair that she could see was in a braid, and bluish eyes. Usagi really couldn't be sure seeing as how she was so far away, but she was sure they were some shade of blue.   
  
As the Hogwarts students followed the Salem students into the castle, the boy who had laughed, lagged behind. Once he was even with her, he walked with her to the castle. Up close, she could see his eyes were a purple color, almost the same as Hotaru's but a little lighter. He was still laughing. "Oh, I can't believe you just did that! No one has ever told Rei Hino off before!" Usagi looked at him skeptically, "What do you mean by that?" The guy laughed, "Everyone here is too afraid of her to try and stand up to her or anything. I'm sure you noticed everyone staring?" Usagi nodded, "Yep. Why were they staring?" "Hino told everyone who would listen that the people from Hogwarts were uneducated pigs who didn't know what the people of the 'civilzed world', as she called it, did." the guy answered, then added, "Oh, by the way, my names Duo Maxwell, nice ta meetcha." Usagi grinned, "Usagi Tsukino, likewise." Just then Lily and Hotaru joined the conversation, "I have never felt more sorry for anyone in my entire life," Lily commented. Duo looked at her confused, "Whys that?" "That girl who yelled back at Usagi," Hotaru said dryly. Duo raised an eyebrow, Remus, who had been listening to the conversation, snickered, "The last person who insulted Usagi ended up the the infirmary for almost a month." "Yeah, and it isn't fun to have Madam Pomfrey fluttering over you every 10 seconds," Sirius added.  
  
Duo looked at Sirius, "She put you into the hospital?" Usagi laughed, "Yep, after Snape, Sirius is my favorite victim. Now if you don't mind telling me, what house is your Hino in?" Duo groaned, "Texas, a pain in my ass, too. Most of the people in Texas think they're larger than God, and don't think they have to abide by the rules. It doesn't help that their Head encourages them. I'm in New York, so basically that makes me one of their 'worst' enemies. There's been this rivalry for decades. I don't think anyone remembers how it started." Usagi grinned, "Well, whaddya know? Snapey old buddy is gonna be in Texas, as he's a Slytherin, and my new Snapey is in Texas. You know what, I think I'm gonna enjoy this year." Then she frowned, "Except for the whole 'I gotta spend all my time with Black' thing, but I think I can make the most of it."  
  
Duo laughed, "I think you and me are going to get along great." "I think you're right."  
  
Walking into the banquet hall, the people from Hogwarts were amazed, though it certainly didn't look like Hogwarts did, the inside was just as big, and as grand. Sitting down with the other students in her temporary house, James saw that the people were getting alot better than one would have thought based on the reception they had gotten. Though he heard the reason, the friendships fastly forming between the students from schools, was simply amazing. What concerned him was the boy talking to Lily. She was talking with fascination, and he looked amused at her apparent awe. Of course, new things always made Lily Potter curious, James stopped there, and slapped himself, making many students look at him in confusion. Again witht he Lily Potter thing! When was he going to learn that her name wasn't Potter and would never be. James really didn't get what he was feeling, but if he talked to Remus, he probably would. After all, he was the only one with a steady girlfriend out of the Marauders. James and Sirius like to play the field, while Peter probably couldn't even get a girlfriend if he tried. James wasn't really insulting Peter, he was just expressing the truth.   
  
Sometimes though, James wondered why they were friends with him. He couldn't really remember why it happened, but Peter wasn't like his other 3 friends. He couldn't come up with a sarcastic comment at the drop of a hat, and he wasn't really the brightest crayon in the box. Or the sharpest tool in the shed, if you prefer.  
  
Hotaru, was also fascinated by the banquet hall of the Academy. It didn't have the bewtiched sky that Hogwarts had, but it had an aura of peace. Like this was as safe a place as Hogwarts. Unlike Hogwarts, Salem had been created as a refuge for the oppressed witches and wizards during the Salem Witch Trials. Although none of the ones who were killed were truly magical, some who were charged with witchcraft truly were magical. Like Hogwarts, Salem had a history that could keep someone spell bound for days on end. Well someone who enjoyed the type of things that involved history.   
  
Usagi didn't like history much. She used to, but that was before Sirius had told her she could be a dead ringer for Helen of Troy. She put him in the infirmary for a month after that. She was not a veela and certainly DID NOT look like one. (A/N: I read this somewhere where someone commented on this is a story, and I thought it might work, so it isn't entirely original. I just can't remember where I read it!!)  
  
Lily, who was still in awe over the size of the inside of the castle compared to the outside, was talking with a boy who was also in New York. From her conversation, she had established that he was a friend of the braided-baka, whom she thought to be Duo, and was majorly sexist. She was about ready to give into her desire of slapping him if he insulted the female gender one more time. (A/N-I'm gonna give you 3 guesses as to who that is, the first 2 don't count!)   
  
Sirius and Remus, were both talking to Duo, the boy who had told them what Rei Hino had done. Needless to say, like Usagi, they were already planning their revenge. Well Sirius was, Remus was just listening to him talk to himself with Duo while trying to refrain from laughing at the stares he was getting. Remus guessed the people of Salem didn't encounter many like Sirius, and as Usagi would say, "Thank Selene he's the only one and there aren't any others."  
  
END 11th chapter!!   
  
So, I now have the 11th chapter out. Sorry for the wait!!  
  
Later Dayz 


	12. 12

Hello all my dearest readers!!! I am SOOOOOO sorry for the long delay for this chapter!! I had to study for my quarter test in my AP History class, which were really hard. Anywayz, I do not own anything that I might have used in this particular chapter. Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and (of course) Harry Potter all belong to their respective owners. I may not know who they are right off hand, but I do know that I do not own them!! By the Way, i am reposting this chapter because it didn't save how it was supposed to!! NOW, ON WITH . . .  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
The next day at the castle of Salem, a loud yell was heard from the Texas dormitory. Even those in the hall eating breakfast could hear it. One person in particular looked very pleased with themselves, and it didn't fail to attract the attention of a couple other people sitting at the table with them. That person's best friends, in particular. "Usagi, what did you do?" Lily asked, exasperated. She already had detention for at least 5 days. Did she want some more? Looking up as the doors to the hall crashed open, Lily had to try very hard to keep from laughing. The girl named Rei Hino, was an interesting sight to behold indeed. Her normally raven hair was now neon pink. Her violet eyes were orange. Her skin was an interesting color that seemed to be a mixture of dark green and yellow, which turned it into a very unappetizing shade of green. Her normal black robes were now a rainbow of colors, decorated with things like clouds, peace signs, and bunny rabbits. Basically, she was colorful through and through. There wasn't a spot left undone.  
  
The charms that made Rei the colorful sight she was now wasn't all Usagi had did. She knew that someone would undo those spells, so she had to find a way to create a lasting spell that no one would probably notice. That only left her with two options. Very old and unoriginal ones, but they would do for a time. Even though they were old, they were also Usagi's favorite because no one seemed to realize they were there. The Clumsy Charm and the Late-for-Everything charm. Usagi grinned as Rei stomped over to Duo Maxwell, obviously he was known for his pranks as well. Though from what she had heard, they were normally directed to his friend Wufei the woman hater. Usagi smirked, she'd have to do something about that.  
  
Usagi halted all thoughts going through her head for the moment while she watched the confrontation. Eventually she would take the blame for her prank, but at the moment, she wanted to enjoy the show. "MAXWELL!!! REVERSE IT!!" Duo looked up at her confused, "I don't know how, because I didn't do it!" Rei scoffed, "Yeah right, sing me another one. Now REVERSE IT!!" Duo sighed, "I DID'T DO IT!!" Before Rei could counter, Professor Kushranada stepped in, "Mr. Maxwell, please reverse the charm you placed on Ms. Hino." Before Duo could proclaim his innocence again, Usagi stood up, "He doesn't know how, Professor." He looked at her with calculating brown eyes, "And why is that?" "Because he didn't do it." "And I suppose you know who did?" "Yep." "Do you mind me asking who?" "Not at all, Mr. Professor, sir." Silence took over the conversation for a while before Professor Kushranada coughed, "Alright then. Who put these color charms on Ms. Hino?" Usagi grinned, "I did." He raised an eyebrow, "You did?" Usagi nodded, "Yep." "Why?" "Because I want the detention." The Professor looked at her like she was crazy, "You WANT detention?" "Yep." "Why?" "Cause, I'm trying to break a record." The other eyebrow went up, "A record?" Usagi nodded again, "Yep, you see, Mr. Professor, at Hogwarts, the record amount of detentions is 5,500. I want to break that record. And in order to do that, I need all the detentions I can get." Hotaru cut in, "In other words, she has had detention almost every day she's been at school, with maybe the first few weeks of 1st year as an exception. And to make matters worse, she's competing with Sirius Black. Right now I believe she is winning by, how many again?" "I believe she is winning by 20," Lily answered. "Hmph, she wouldn't have that many if she hadn't set Professor Dumbledore's hair on fire when he was in the potions dungeon," Sirius grumbled. The group looked at him startled, then hadn't known he had come up behind them, "That gave her 2 detentions every day for 10 days. And that's the only reason she had more than me." The Professor looked at Sirius before looking at Usagi, "Well then I guess you are 3 more to your goal. You will have 3 detentions for the next 2 days with me. The first 2 shall be tomorrow. One tomorrow morning, the next, at night. The third one shall be with Professor Une the day after tomorrow in the evening." Usagi whooped, "Alright!! Now I have 23 more than Black, and I've gotten 8 here so far!!" After the Professor walked away, Duo asked, "8?" Hotaru shook her head, "Sirius and Usagi had a bet going on who could get the most detentions with a single prank. They both got 5."  
  
Duo laughed, "You two really are trying to get more detentions then the other, aren't you?" Usagi snorted, "Damn straight, the only problem is, we're stuck as 'partners' for this little outing of the professors'. This really bites, ya know that? There are a TON of bishonen here, and I can't ask a single one of them to the social functions that may occur." Lily sighed, then nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it. Being stuck with Potter just really makes my day." James, who had shown up with Sirius, rolled his eyes, "If you don't like it that much, just play sick Potter." Making the mistake of saying 'Potter' instead of 'Evans', James turned toward the table and knocked his head against it a couple times. When he was finished, everyone was staring. Smirking, Usagi asked, "Potter? And here I always thought her last name was Evans. Did you get married and not tell me?" Blushing, Lily turned to Usagi and yelled, "NO, WE DID NOT GET MARRIED!! WE AREN'T EVEN DATING!!!!" Usagi just widened her smirk. Even Sirius couldn't pass up the opportunity, "Hmmmm, maybe you are dating, and you're just not telling us. That's not very nice you know." Before James could comment, Usagi got an idea and grabbed Sirius's arm, "Come on, lets go. Bye everyone." Usagi quickly dragged the protesting Sirius away, while everyone in the group near them stood looking after them in confusion.  
  
Once outside the castle, Sirius managed to get his arm out of Usagi's vice like grip, "What was that for?" Usagi grinned, "Well, obviously Potter has a thing for Lily." Sirius snorted, "Ya think? I think calling her Potter instead of Evans kinda gives that away." Usagi rolled her eyes then continued, "Well, from experience, I know Lily only blushes like that if she DOES like the guy. And if you can remember back this far, she never said anything about not liking him in her denial. So, I propose we work together and try and fix the 2 of them up before we get back to Hogwarts." Sirius grinned, "I think you have an idea. We only have one problem. How are we going to set them up? The 2 of them are the smartest 5th yrs. Hell, they're smarter than most 7th yrs. They'll know some thing is up if we try." Usagi frowned, "You've got a point. I guess we'll just have to figure something out."  
  
END CHAPTER 12  
  
ALRIGHT!! I finished chapter 12!!! I'm so proud of myself!  
  
Before I forget, sometime this week, or maybe (aka probably) next week, I will be either posting up the next chapter for Adventures in Another World, or a new story, which I am now working on!! As alwayz, please read and review!  
  
Ja ne and Later Dayz 


	13. 13

Hey, I finally finished chapter 13! Sorry for the delay, but I caught up in school stuff that I totally forgot about it. Plus we switched our internet service so i can't stay on as long cause i'll tie up the phone line. Anywayz enough of my rambling, and on with the story! BTW, I DON"T ANYTHING!! THEY BOTH BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
After standing outside and thinking, Usagi grinned, "Hey Sirius, I think I have an idea." Sirius looked over at Usagi, "What? If its 'lets lock them in a closet until they crack, I don't think that's gonna work," Usagi rolled her eyes, "No, we'll make them jealous?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Make them jealous, my dear, somehow I don't think that will work. They like each other, not us." Usagi huffed, "I meant that we could make them jealous on how all of their friends are dating someone and their not. It'll make them want to get hooked up with someone." Sirius looked at her thoughtfully, "Ya know, this might just work, one problem, none of the girls here know me, and want to go out with me, yet that is." Sirius cackled to himself thinking of how he could get all of the girls here to fall over at his feet, just like at Hogwarts. Well they were in his mind. Sirius was startled out of his thoughts when Usagi put her arms around his shoulders and moved closer to him, he looked at her in surprise as he managed to say, "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Usagi grinned at him, "Lily and James are coming this way, well, actually they've stopped, and they are now staring at us like they have never met us before." Deciding to play along, Sirius wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist, "Really, then maybe we should give them a show?" Still grinning, Usagi answered, "Kiss me or move your hands any lower, I will kill you in your sleep." Sirius feigned a look of hurt, "That kind of talk can destroy a relationship, you know."  
  
Meanwhile, while Usagi and Sirius were having their little discussion, Lily and James had stopped dead, and blinked. After blinking a few times, they looked again. It was still there. Something was wrong with the universe. Usagi Tsukino and Sirius Black did not go around pulling each other into affectionate embraces. That just did not happen with the 2 of them. It was a rule, those 2 hated each other. Still staring in shock Lily managed to say, "I think I'm going to lie down now. And then, maybe the scary pictures will go away." James nodded in agreement. Both were too shocked to realize that they had just done 2 things they normally wouldn't be caught dead doing. Numero Uno: they had just been civil to each other. They were like Usagi and Sirius, they were supposed to be arguing about who has better grades. Numero Dos: They just agreed. That also, as a rule, NEVER happened.  
  
When Lily and James got inside the doors of the school, they met Hotaru, Remus, and Duo on their way outside. Taking one look at them, Hotaru got worried, they looked like they had seen a ghost or something. Although seeing a ghost probably wouldn't phase them, she couldn't think of any other expression that would best describe how they looked at the moment. Finally, James managed to stutter, "Don't go outside, they've gone crazy!" Knowing who they probably meant, Remus opened the door, and looked out. And promptly closed the door and leaned against it, "Did someone drug them?" Hotaru rolled her eyes, she didn't know what was wrong with 'them', or whoever 'them' was. She had a pretty good idea, though. She gently pushed James out of the way, well not so gently as she thought if the crash that happened right after he hit the floor is any evidence to how gently she pushed him, then she opened the door, and like Lily, James and Remus, stared. Usagi and Sirius were coming up the walkway. Talking. Politely. To each other. Not screaming and yelling. Not cursing each other. And to top it all off, they were holding hands. 'What the bloody hell is the universe coming to?' was the one thought going through Hotaru's mind as they reach the door. "Hey Hotaru!" Usagi said cheerfully as she walked hand in hand with Sirius inside the front entryway of Salem. They both stopped seeing the expression their friends were giving them, "Hey are you guys okay? You look a bit pale." Finally, Duo answered, "Um, hey, are the two of you feeling alright? I mean, just 10 minutes ago you were arguing over who has the most detentions." Usagi grinned sheepishly, "Yeah I know, strange isn't it." Now, incase you didn't already know, Sirius Black can't shut his mouth for very long. And when he does open it, he usually creates a situation where someone is ready to kill him. And normally that one person is Usagi, but this time, it was James. "Yeah, it was just an act really, " Sirius began, "we've actually been dating since 4th year when we both got detention for throwing fireworks into Snape's cauldron." At this, James snapped out of his stupor, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ALMOST A YEAR NOW!!?!?!?!?" Sirius looked at him strangely, "Hey, what's up? You've had girlfriends before?" James exploded, "YEAH!! BUT NOT TSUKNINO!! INCASE YOU DON"T REMEMBER JUST WHO TURNED OUR HAIR GREEN, MADE US LATE FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH, AND TORTURED US IN EVERY WAY THEY KNEW HOW??!!" Sirius grinned, "Yeah I think that's what drew me to her." At this, James just couldn't take it anymore. His system had suffered enough shocks to last a lifetime. So he fainted. Of course when he regained consciousness he said he passed out, but really there isn't a difference.  
  
End of Chapter 13  
  
Yea!! I did it!! Chapter 13 is finished!!  
  
I'll try and get 14 out asap, but that might be a little hard, what with school and all!!  
  
Ja ne and Later Dayz 


	14. 14

I AM SOOOOO SORRY!! I really didn't mean to delay this chapter for so long, but my computer crashed and we had to reboot it, and then school finals. Well, now I'm out for summer so hopefully I'll be able to put up the chapters a bit more quickly.  
  
I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing. They all belong to their respective oweners.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
About a week after Usagi and Sirius revealed their 'relationship' to Lily, James, Hotaru, Remus, and Duo, the two were in an empty corridor following Lily and James. The two students had been told to go to the library and work on one of the many assignments that the professors gave to the students. Lily and James had been told to go to the library together because they were the only ones ready for research. They were partners after all. Usagi and Sirius weren't supposed to be out of the classroom, but they sneaked out. They had to find out if their little play was working at all.  
  
It didn't seem to be. In public at least. Lily and James walked along the hallway, oblivious to the two people who sneaked along behind them. Tired seeing nothing, Usagi pulled out her wand and mumbled an incantation under her breath. Sirius looked at her alarmed. If they figured out that Usagi and Sirius were following them, someone would be sure to die.  
  
As a result of the incantation, an invisible rope slithered out of Usagi's ant and positioned itself conveniently in front of Lily's feet. As Lily ran into the rope, she crashed into James, who crashed down towards the floor. Somehow, as both were falling, James ended up on top of Lily.  
  
Sirius put his wand away with a grin and smirked at Usagi. Usagi had to grin, it turned out that Usagi and Sirius were more alike than they had previously thought.  
  
Back with Lily and James, James was still stuck on top of Lily. Sirius didn't connect them, James and Lily were so immersed in each other, they failed to realize the position they were in. Both of their heads moved slowly towards each other, Usagi and Sirius waited with baited breath to see if they would kiss, or at least admit their feelings for each other.  
  
Well, they didn't admit any secret feelings for each other, but they did kiss. Usagi and Sirius turned around slowly, intending to sneak back off to the class room.  
  
Their work here was done.  
  
Back in the classroom, Remus and Hotaru were looking around for Usagi and Sirius. They were supposed to be in the class, but they weren't there. Remus heard the door opening quietly and looked towards the professor. He was still reading a book about the Leprechaun Revolt in 1234. He then looked to the door.  
  
And nearly fell of his chair.  
  
Usagi and Sirius had finally decided to rejoin the class. Remus stole another look towards the professor. He hadn't noticed a thing. However, other than Remus, 3 other people noticed Usagi and Sirius' enterance. Hotaru, Wufei, and Duo all looked towards the two questioningly. In answer to their questions, Usagi replied, "We had a couple of errands to run." Duo chuckled, "I'm surprised you two didn't get caught." Remus and Hotaru stiffled their laughter, "This isn't the first time these two have done something like this. To them, its an art." Sirius smirked, "And the artist is tired of this class."  
  
Before the group could say anything, Sirius conjured up a couple dozen Cornish pixies. The professor looked up from his book abruptly when the students started screaming. Over the noise, the professor yelled, "Why don't ya'll leave and I'll just nip these into a cage of some sort."  
  
The class complied and ran out of the room.  
  
Sirius and Usagi convinced the rest of their group, including Duo and Wufei, to go down the hallway to the library. Usagi ran ahead to see if Lily and James were still there. They were, but she couldn't help but wonder if they needed any air.  
  
Usagi looked back at the people behind here and winked at Sirius.  
  
Needless to say, when the others came around the corner they got quite the surprise. Lily and James making out on the floor in the hallway to the library wasn't exactly what they had expected to see. Duo was the first to comment, "Well I guess you two didn't make it to the library after all." Lily and James sprung apart to see their friends looking down on them.  
  
They all looked shocked. But Usagi and Sirius looked amused and smug. Not shocked. Wufei was the only one to notice this and he decided to ask them about it later. Not now though. Wufei had a sneaking suspicion that the errands the two had to run involved these Lily and James.  
  
If they were that good with their jokes, maybe they could help him get Maxwell back for the pranks he's pulled on him.  
  
Two days after Lily and James had been caught making out on the floor, a scream was heard from boy's dormitories in New York. The professors all woke up in a rush and headed to the Texas dorms. They figured certain students had decided to play some more jokes on the people of Texas. But when they got there, everyone was fine and no jokes had been dished out.  
  
The professors decided to then leave it alone and go to breakfast. What they saw when practical joker extraordinare Duo Maxwell walked in, wasn't what they were expecting to see. All they could do is blink. Duo had been transformed into an odd rabbit, one could say. Although he could also be described as a squirrel. Someone, or Usagi and Sirius, given Duo a pink fuzzy squirrel's tail. They had also given him pink bunny ears. The rest of his body was covered in bright red fur. His eyes remained the same hyacinth color. To Duo, The worst part about the whole joke was his baby was gone. In conducting the transiguration process his braid had disapeared.  
  
Someone was going to pay. And they were going to pay dearly. As soon as he got rid of the damned tail.  
  
END CHAPTER 14  
  
Please read and review!!!  
  
Ja Ne and Later Dayz 


	15. 15

HI!! I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!!! I really did mean to update sooner, but well, I got kinda sidetracked. Well, here is chapter 15. I do not own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Sailor Moon!!!! They all belong to their respective owners!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
After Duo got rid of the tail and ears, he stormed up to the Great Hall where the rest of the school was currently eating lunch. It had taken him the whole morning just to figure out how to reverse the transfiguration process. He had his precious braid back, and now there was going to be hell to pay.  
  
As Duo was storming his way up to the Great Hall, Usagi and Sirius were busy 'decorating' the Texas common room. As they weren't sure of New York's color scheme, they decided to just use the Gryffindor colors and mascot. They figured the Slytherins staying in the dorms would be rather reluctant to stay in a room decked out with their rival's house colors. Besides, they both knew that as soon as Duo reversed the tail and ears, he would go straight to the Great Hall looking for them. They liked getting into trouble, but they were not stupid and did not have a death wish.  
  
Discovering that Usagi and Sirius were not in the Great Hall eating lunch, Duo set off to find them. Little did he know, Usagi and Sirius had finished their art project, and were waiting around the corner from him to exit the Great Hall. The minute he walked out of the Hall, they waited until he walked around the corner, then went inside. They did have to eat sometime, you know.  
  
As he watched Usagi and Sirius skip into the Hall, well, Usagi was walking, Sirius was skipping, Remus couldn't help but shake his head and sigh. Hotaru looked over at him when she heard him sigh, then looked in the direction he was gazing. She stifled a giggle as the two trouble makers graced the New York table with their presence. James grinned at Sirius, "You know Duo is on the warpath looking for you two." Sirius grinned back, "I know. Thanks for the second opinion, hot lips." Both James and Lily flushed red. They were both still embarrassed over the kissing incident from the day before. If anyone else had seen something of the like, they would have kept their mouths shut.  
  
But this is Usagi and Sirius we are talking about here. They couldn't, and wouldn't, keep their mouths shut about something like this if their lives depended on it, or if they were paid to.  
  
The conversation was cut short because Duo chose that particular moment to burst into the Great Hall. Usagi and Sirius exchanged looks, this was not good. They took one collective look at Duo's face. Nope, this was not good at all.  
  
Usagi had the decency to grin sheepishly as Duo stormed over to her and Sirius. May be they shouldn't have gotten rid of that braid of his. Usagi sighed, well, it was too late to change that now. But what Usagi really wanted to know was how Duo knew to come back to the Great Hall. Sirius giggled nervously, "Hey buddy, what's up?" One of Duo's eyebrows began to twitch as he looked at Usagi and Sirius, "I don't suppose either of you two made my baby disappear?" Usagi and Sirius looked at him blankly. Usagi cleared her throat and spoke hesitantly, "Erm, Duo? I wasn't aware you had a baby." Duo started turning an interesting shade of red, and Sirius titled his head looking at him, "You know if he keeps that up, he might turn purple. Although you do have a good point Usa. Duo has a baby? I never knew that."  
  
Usagi shrugged her shoulders, "Don't feel bad. Neither did I."  
  
Duo finally burst, "I MEANT MY BRAID YOU IDIOTS!!!" With that, he stormed out of the Great Hall. Usagi looked after Duo shaking her head, "Somebody needs anger management."  
  
Sirius nodded empathetically.  
  
However, as Duo stormed out of the room, no one noticed a blonde follow him. As Duo stood looking angrily at the Quidditch field, someone stepped up next to him. Duo turned to looked at the girl next to him. It was one of the Hogwarts students. She smiled at him, "You shouldn't be angry. They were doing a favor for you friend Wufei." Duo looked at Minako, "How did you know that?" "I over heard them talking." She suddenly smiled impishly, "You have to admit, you did rather, interesting, with that tail and those ears of yours." Duo mock pouted, "Hey that was degrading." Duo was rewarded with Minako's laugh. Duo smiled, she was cute.  
  
Hotaru's eyes followed Remus as he walked out of the Great Hall. He really did have a cute ass. She rolled her eyes mentally, she was beginning to think like Usagi. And sometimes, that was not a good thing. Speaking of Usagi, Hotaru looked over at the blonde bunny. Hotaru still couldn't figure it out. Just days before they left for Salem, Usagi and Sirius had hated each other, but then they claimed to have been dating for almost a year? Something didn't add up. And Hotaru would find out what it was. Later, she needed to 'talk' to Remus first.  
  
As Hotaru followed after her boyfriend, Usagi stared after her worriedly. Usagi turned to Sirius and whispered into his ear, "Sirius, Hotaru is figuring it out." Sirius looked at her, a question in his eyes, Usagi nodded at the unspoken question. They both turned to their other friends, "Hey guys, we're going to go ahead and leave." Usagi nodded, "Yah, we'll see you later."  
  
Once they were out of the room, Sirius turned to Usagi, "So, what's the plan?" Usagi bit her lip, "I think we should tell Hotaru and Remus. They may be able to help us." Sirius nodded, "I suppose. Remus always has been pretty good at thinking up plans." Usagi smiled at him, "So has Hotaru." As Sirius looked at Usagi smiling at him, he couldn't help but notice what the other guys at Hogwarts, and the guys here at Salem saw in her. She was actually pretty hot. He tilted his head looking at her, well, pretty hot when he wasn't on the receiving end of a curse coming from her wand.  
  
Usagi looked at Sirius confused, he was just standing there looking at her. He was beginning to weird her out. She had never seen his beautiful blue eyes so, well, so serious. She stopped her thoughts, 'Whoa!!! Back up there!!! Since when does Sirius have beautiful blue eyes?!?!'  
  
Try as she might, Usagi couldn't pull herself away from his gaze. Slowly, they leaned towards each intent on one another. Their eyes fluttered close as their lips gently touched.  
  
Sirius pulled Usagi closer as he deepened the kiss. All the years of rivalry didn't matter, it sounded corny, but everything was right when he held her. Usagi's breath came raggedly as they both pulled away from the kiss. Usagi looked up to meet Sirius's eyes, and his lips came crashing down on her's once again.  
  
Hotaru had finally caught up with Remus as he walked down the corridor with the statue that led to the New York dormitories. Hearing Hotaru's rapid footsteps behind him, Remus turned around and waited for his petite girlfriend to catch up. He put his arm around her waist as she skidded to a stop next to him. Remus looked down at Hotaru's violet eyes and remembered exactly why it was he had fallen in love with her in the first place. He leaned in to kiss her, but was cut off by a loud scream, followed by a, "YOU'RE DEAD MAXWELL!!" Hotaru and Remus looked at each other and sighed, "Wufei."  
  
Duo looked at Wufei innocently, "Really Wufei, I didn't mean to drop the spaghetti on your head!" At Duo's side, Minako giggled. This just helped to piss Wufei off.  
  
On their way to the source of Wufei's shrill, manly, scream, Hotaru and Remus happened upon Usagi and Sirius. "Oh my god!" Hotaru couldn't help but say as she saw Usagi and Sirius locked in a passionate embrace. At Hotaru's voice, the couple sprang apart, blushing. Remus and Hotaru just looked at the two, finally Hotaru spoke, "Ohmygod! You two really are going out!"  
  
Usagi and Sirius looked at Hotaru before replying in unison, "Not exactly."  
  
END CHAPTER 15 


	16. 16

I do not own any of the following: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Sailor Moon. They all belong to their original creators.   
  
I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!! I really did mean to update sooner, but alot of different things came up!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"What do you mean, 'Not exactly'," Hotaru asked, hands on her hips. Sirius and Usagi looked at each other, then turned to their two friends infront of them, "Well, you see, we wanted to set Lily and Potter up," Sirius continued for Usagi, "And we decided to make them jealous by making them see that all of their friends had a steady boyfriend or girlfriend."  
  
Remus shook his head, "Well, its an interesting idea." Usagi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean interesting?" Hotaru grinned, "Its gonna take alot more than that to get those too to admit anything. They're way to stubborn for their own good." "Can't we just lock them in a closet somewhere?" Sirius grumbled, "Its really annoying you know, watching those too dance around each other." Usagi nodded, "And you know the time in the hallway? All we did was trip 'em. They kissed all on their own." "And all those times Prongsy called Evans the wrong name. I mean, who mixes up Evans and Potter?" Sirius continued after Usagi had finished. Remus and Hotaru looked at each other then Sirius and Usagi, "So its settled then," Remus began, "We'll try and set them up," finished Hotaru. Usagi and Sirius shared a grin, "Watch out Lily and James!"  
  
Meanwhile, Duo was getting to know the Hufflepuff Mina, quite well. "Um, Duo," Peter Pettigrew started. Duo turned away from the blonde, "Yes?" "Do you think I could talk to Mina for a couple minutes?" Mina turned to Duo, "I'll be right back." Duo nodded, then Mina and Peter walked down a different corrider. "Er, um..." Peter began to stutter, "Do you think you could help me with my, um, my Charms work?" Mina smiled, "I'm not really good at Charms. Why don't we ask Duo? Even if he's not good, maybe he can help us find someone." "If you like, I could help." The two turned around, and behind them, a red head stood.   
  
The girl smiled, "I'm Naru Osaka. I'm in Chicago." Mina grinned, "See Peter, you got someone smart to help!" Peter smiled slowly, "I really could use it." Naru smiled, "Don't worry, I'll make you a master of charms in no time." This time Peter smiled a little quicker, "I guess we'll see."  
  
While Peter was off being tutored in Charms and Usagi, Hotaru, Sirius, and Remus were planning Lily and James' wedding, Lily and James were both in the library. "Potter, do you mind?" Lily asked, a bit irritated. James grinned, "Nope, not at all." Lily groaned, "Please, I am trying to study and I can't do it with you and your noises." James grinned wider, "How did you manage to study in the common room after a Quidditch game then?" Lily glared, "I didn't." "It sure looked like it." "I was trying, but it never worked out very well." James scooted a little closer, "I'm pretty good at transfiguration, if you'd like any help studying." Lily bit her lip, learning the spell with James Potter teaching her, or not learning it by trying by herself. She groaned, damn her desire to learn the freaking spell. "Fine." James looked at her suprised, "What?" Lily sighed, "Will you please help me?" James looked at her, positively beaming, "Of course, Ms. Evans." Lily smiled, "At least you got the last name right this time." James blushed, "I was thinking of something else, I didn't mean to call you Potter." "I'm sure you didn't," she teased.  
  
With Sirius, Hotaru, Usagi, and Remus, they had decided to sleep on ideas of how to get their stubborn friends together. HOtaru and Remus had left Usagi and Sirius, and now where walking along the outside of the castle, hand in hand. Remus looked over to his girlfriend, and sighed. He knew it wouldn't last. She would find out his secret, then he would be alone. Just like before.   
  
Hearing her boyfriend sigh, Hotaru looked over at him, "Remus, are you alright?" Remus forced a smile on his face, "I'm fine." Hotaru frowned, "You're lying to me." Remus pulled his hand away from hers. "I have something to tell you." He looked at the ground, "I'm a werewolf." Hotaru smiled relieved, "Is that all?" Remus looked up sharply, "'Is that all?' Thats all you have to say! I just told you every month on the full moon I transform into a hideous monster!" Hotaru shook her head, "I don't care." She sat down in the grass and motioned for Remus to do the same, "In all honestly, I suspected it. And," she paused, "I've kept a secret from you, too. You know how some people can do somethings with wandless magic? Well, when I was in grade school, I had a friend, he got a bad cut, he was bleeding pretty bad. I healed it. I haven't any idea how, but I did. The next day at school, no one would come near me. He had told everyone and they all thought I was a freak. I believed them. A couple days later, I moved and when I got my letter, I read some of the books on healing. Nowhere in any of the books I got mentioned anything about it. I remembered being called a freak then, and I figured if I told anyone about it, I would go through the same thing.  
  
"The first time I told anyone was when I met Lily and Usagi. They accepted it, and didn't reject me. It's not as bad as being a werewolf, but to me it comes pretty close. In my book anyway. You see Remus, if I let myself judge you because of something you have no control over, I'd be just as bad as those kids in grade school. Besides, I love you. And your being a werewolf doesn't matter to me."  
  
She looked down at the ground as Remus stared at her. He looked down at her hands clenched in her lap. He took one in one of his hands and used the other to push her face up so she was looking at him, "I, I love you too. And I'm sorry. I thought you'd be like everyone else who finds out I'm a werewolf." "Except your friends?" He nodded, then leaned towards her, and pulled her lips to his.  
  
Sirius and Usagi walked to a tower that looked like it hadn't been used in quite sometime. Usagi wrinkled her nose at the dust, "Doesn't look like anyone's been here in a while." Sirius laughed, "Nope. Sure doesn't. Come on." Usagi took the hand he offered and allowed him to lead her up the steps to the top. Usagi gasped at the view, "Its gorgeous!" Sirius nodded, agreeing with her. Sirius conjured up a couple of cusions for them to sit on, then said, "Usagi, I wondering, if maybe we could try this dating thing for real. Just to see how it would work out?" Usagi smiled, "You know what, I think thats a good idea. I'd like to see what happens." Sirius grinned, "Excellent, now we celebrate!"   
  
With that, he pulled her into a passionate embrace, much like the one before Hotaru and Remus had interupted them. Usagi closed her eyes and sank into his arms as his mouth moved over hers. She finally understood why so many girls were willing to go out with Sirius Black. If he had kissed all of his ex-girlfriends like this, she could see why they didn't pay any attention to his record as a heartbreaker.  
  
Sirius groaned as he felt Usagi move closer to him, he didn't know how he had lasted this long without a girl like her. She was funny, smart, pretty, and to top it off, a helluva kisser.   
  
Finally, the two pulled away from each other, both breathing heavily. Sirius studied the girl next to him, "Damn you're beautiful." Usagi blushed, Sirius did as well, realizing what he had just said. His blush disappeared, and he repeated it, "You are. Don't ever let anyone tell you different." Usagi put her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her, "I won't." Sirius hesitated, then said, "I also want to apologize for what I said on the plane earlier, about Kou. I didn't know it would upset you so much." Usagi shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I think I might have overreacted a bit." She paused, "When I was going out with him, did it seem like I flirted with everyone?" "Is that why he broke up with you? Moron. Everyone could tell your eyes were on him, and only him." Usagi giggled, "You're right. He is a moron." She breathed deeply, inhaling his scent, "I'm sorry I slapped you."  
  
Sirius laughed, "Don't apologize. I deserved it." Usagi wrapped her arms around his waist, "Did it really hurt?" Sirius looked down at her, "You think I'd amit it if it did?" "Good point."  
  
Neither knew how long they sat there, but soon they both fell asleep. Down in the main part of the castle, their friends were looking for them. James frowned, "Where could they be? We've looked everywhere." Duo and Mina both shrugged while Lily rolled her eyes, "Relax Potter, they probably don't want to be found." Remus and Hotaru joined the quartet looking for the 'missing' Usagi and Sirius. "What are you guys looking for?" It was Mina that answered, "Usagi and Sirius." Hotaru smiled at Mina. While she didn't know the girl very well, she had been partnered with her a couple of times in Herbology, and they got along pretty well.  
  
Remus spoke up, "We just saw them a couple of hours ago." Hotaru snickered softly. Remus heard her and grinned, he knew she was thinking about the akward position they had found the 2 in, and the conversation that took place afterwards. "Well, have you looked outside for them?" Hotaru asked. "Looked outside for who?" James and Remus jumped, Mina, Lily, and Hotaru barely refrained from schreeching. Unnoticed by the group, Professor McGonagall had came upon them. Lily smiled, "Professor! What are you doing here?"  
  
The professor frowned, and Duo looked at his friends confused when he saw the expressions on their face. Then he realized, "Aw shit." He winced when he saw everyone looking at him. "Oops?" "Oops indeed, Mr. Maxwell. Ms. Evans, who are you looking for?" Lily missed the question because she was still staring at Duo, fortunately Remus answered, "Usagi and Sirius. We can't find them." McGonagall sighed, "I'll find them, run along to your rooms." The 6 nodded, and quickly disapeared.   
  
Once out of earshot, James asked, "What was that about?" Duo grimaced, "She reminds me of Kushranada." James grinned, "She's worse." Duo paled, "Damn." Lily grinned suddenly, "I feel sorry for Usagi and Black. Who knows what she'll do when she finds them."  
  
About an hour later, McGonagall finally came upon the deserted tower the 2 missing students had chosen for their talk and unexpected nap. She went up the steps and looked into the only room at the very top. She stopped at what she saw, Usagi Tsukino and Sirius Black, the pranksters of Hogwarts and sworn enemies sleeping together. His arms were around her waist protectively, and her head was on his chest, her blonde hair a brillant contrast to his black hair. The professor smiled slightly, then left the room. The silence was preferable to the chaos the 2 could create when awake.  
  
THE END OF ChAPTER 16!!  
  
Again, I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG!! I'll get the next one up as soon as possible, but w/ work and my upcoming graduation, I'm not sure if it will be any time soon! 


End file.
